


Candle Wishes

by tteokbooky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, M/M, Short Story, jaemjen - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nomin, slight angst, 잼젠 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteokbooky/pseuds/tteokbooky
Summary: In which the entirety of Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin’s relationship revolves around friendship, love, and candle wishes.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Candle Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> This story is inspired by 4reuminct’s Chasing In The Wild from Wattpad. I really loved a certain scene from the story that’s why I got the inspiration to write a nomin fic based on it.

Candle Wishes

* * *

It was his 7th birthday when he first saw Na Jaemin. His parents knew the Na family way back from college and the said family recently moved in their neighborhood.

_ “Jeno, my son. Come here and meet Jaemin. He’s around your age,”  _ his father ushered him over.

Jeno stared at the boy in front of him, observing the other’s features. Jaemin standing a few meters away from him beside his parents. 

His eyes traveled from the boy’s black hair, to his simple white polo, down to Jaemin’s black shoes......that are suddenly moving towards him?

‘ _Wait, what?’_

A small hand was suddenly in his view, asking for a handshake.

_ “Hello, Jeno. It’s nice to meet you. Oh, and happy birthday!”  _

Jeno reached over and shook his hand, smiling at Jaemin.

_ “Hi, Jaemin. Thank you for coming. It was nice meeting you, too.” _

A voice from the kitchen, which Jeno recognized as his mother’s, interrupted them calling them over to the dinner table.

* * *

Dinner went by smoothly. It was mostly just  their parents talking with questions thrown to either him or Jaemin from time to time.

By the time dinner ended, they were all standing around the table waiting for Jeno to finish making a wish and blow his candles. When the 7th candle’s fire died down, he looked across the table. Eyes meeting Jaemin’s bright ones. It took Jeno seconds to process the brightest smile he has ever seen.

He was 7 years old when Lee Jeno knew.

He knew it was fate.

* * *

Years passed and they were inseparable. Now they are in high school, the best of friends.

They say there’s a always a thin line between friends and lovers. Jeno and Jaemin weren’t oblivious, they both knew where they stood.

It was only a matter of time before someone confesses.

* * *

“ _Jeno, I like you. Will you go out with me?”_

Jaemin took the initiative during their high school graduation party. Hearing those words, Jeno couldn’t have been more happier. He accepted right away.

* * *

_“Happy Anniversary, Jaemin! Make a wish_ ”

It was their first anniversary. Jeno prepared a cake with candles and surprised Jaemin after classes.

Jaemin wished for the happiness to last.

Jeno wished he was the one.

* * *

“ _Happy birthday to youuuuuuu_ ”

There was a cake with candles lit in the middle of the coffee table. Jeno smiled, grateful to his college friends for taking time to celebrate with him. He looked at his right and saw Jaemin with a smile mirroring his.

“ _Hurry and make a wish before the fire dies out,”_ Jaemin whispered.

_ ‘I wish Jaemin’s as happy as I am right now’ _

* * *

It was their third anniversary when they decided to buy a cake together. They rented a hotel room for the night since they both can’t go out of the city due to their finals coming up. They promise themselves they’d go on a vacation together after they graduated.

“ _Let’s wish, Jaemin.”_

_ ‘I wish we’ll be successful in the future, together.’ _

* * *

For their fifth anniversary, they finally went on that vacation together. They had a small candlelight dinner set at the middle of the beach.

Of course, they had their cake.

They both closed their eyes and wished.

‘ _To many more years together_ ’

* * *

And now it was present day with Jaemin waiting at the altar, smiling at Jeno who was walking down the aisle. The latter holding back tears as he goes closer. And when he does, he reaches for Jaemin in a tight hug.

_“I love you, Jeno_.” Jaemin says, smiling into the hug.

“ _I love you, too_.” He replied, standing beside Jaemin.

The priest smiles at them and says,

“ _And now let us all welcome, the groom_.”

It was at this moment when every part of Jeno’s heart broke into tiny little pieces.

* * *

** Flashback on their 9th anniversary **

It was a foreign feeling for the both of them. They never fought this hard before.

It was their 9th anniversary and Jaemin called Jeno over to their apartment unit to talk about the fight they have been putting aside for 2 weeks now. 

They both knew it was a matter of time before someone breaks. In this case, it was Jaemin.

_ “Jeno, I’m tired. It just isn’t the same anymore. Maybe it’s time we put this to a rest..... _

_.....I think we should break up. Let’s just go back to being best friends.” _

“ _Do you not love me anymore, Nana?”_

_ “I.... don’t know. But I do know I don’t feel the same way as I did 9 years ago. I changed, Jeno. And so did you.” _

_“Is this really what you want?”_ Jeno asks, voice crumbling at every word he spoke.

_“....Yes, I’m sorry._ ” Jaemin whispered.

It took Jeno a lot of courage to say the next few lines.

_“Then I’ll respect it, Jaemin. But can I just have one request? I bought this cake today..... it’s our 9th anniversary. Can we at least celebrate it for one last time?_ ”

Together, they lit up the candles on their 9th anniversary cake and wished.

_ ‘I wish all the pain will one day go away.’ _

_ ‘I wish him happiness. With or without me. I can endure every heartbreak as long as his heart is content. As long as he is happy and not hurting.’ _

It’s quite easy to tell which one was Jeno’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my au. I wrote and uploaded this on my phone so I’m not sure what it looks like using a desktop computer. I hope it’s okay.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> Stay safe, everyone. ;)


End file.
